Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming system generates an operation screen for mobile device from screen data used for screen display in the image forming apparatus by a server. The typical image forming system causes the mobile device to display the generated operation screen.